Dragon's Tears
by shadowphantomness
Summary: A short little piece on how Lance feels how he loses his title as league champion. Angst, darkfic, romance. Championshipping AshLance This is my first romance fic, so please be kind! Wow, Shadow's been updating a lot lately... hehehe


Um, my first Mastershippy fic… I'm the only person who does this.

Disclaimer: Shadow does not own pokemon. Okay? Okay.

Pairings: Championshippy (Ash/Lance) AAMRN hints.

Title: Silent Tears

Authoress: Shadowphantomness

Summary: A short little piece on how Lance feels after he loses his title as League Champ. Angst, slightly darkfic, slight insanity, what can I say? *Shrug* But the ending's not that bad…

Ages in this fic, Lance is twenty-one, Ash is sixteen, and Misty is seventeen.

            "Dragonite, Hyper Beam!" Lance called. Dragonite, his last standing pokemon, roared and fired a massive hyper beam from its mouth, heading straight for the tiny rodent pokemon.

            "Eep! Pikachu, use your Shield of Reflection!" Ash said. Pikachu chirped in agreement as a protective barrier sprung up around it. The hyper beam bounced off and back towards Dragonite.

            "Ice Beam. If we can immobilize his pikachu, then it should be no problem." Lance said calmly. The Hyper beam passed right through Dragonite, as it powered up and shards of ice streaked towards Pikachu, who froze in place.

            "Flaming Thunder!" Ash shouted desperately. "Come on, Pikachu! If you get frozen its all over!"

            Pikachu nodded in agreement. Flames sparked from its cheeks, mixed with jolts of electricity. This attack defrosted the ice beam and headed straight for Dragonite, who blinked in confusion.

            "Barrier." Lance said. The flames bounced off the protective shield and disapperated. Ash began to sweat nervously. 

            "This guy is good!" Misty said from the stands.

            Gary shrugged. "Whaddya expect; he's league champ! If _I_ couldn't beat him, how can ashy-boy?"

            "Gary." Professor said, a warning in his tone.

            Gary sulked. "Well, its true. His dragon pokemon totally creamed me!"

            "Brock, what do you think?" Misty asked. "Brock? Oh, bother." She pulled out her trusty mallet and used it to give Brock a quick trip into orbit, away from the girl he had been ogling.

            Misty dusted off her hands. "Never mind."

            "Match Thunder!" Ash said desperately. This attack was insanely strong, but also incredibly risky. If pikachu wasn't stable enough to direct the attack, it would hit whatever was in its way first.

            Lance shrugged casually. "Earthquake, Dragonite." The ground beneath Pikachu's feet cracked, breaking its concentration. The gathered electricity totally missed Dragonite and instead rushed towards him instead. However, due to the element shield around both of the contestant's platforms, most of it was harmlessly negated. The rest crackled around the Dragon Master's body for a few minutes before vanishing.

            Ash gasped. He hadn't meant to do that! "Sorry!" He called apologetically. 

            Are you all right? Dragonite asked its master telepathically as it turned around to look at him worriedly.

            Fine, for the most part. Don't worry about me. Lance replied. Concentrate on the battle. How about using another Hyper Beam? 

            I think I'm up to that. Dragonite said as it charged. 

            Ash barely noticed the bolt of energy in time. "Pikachu, we have to do the ultimate attack! Otherwise, it's all over! Thunder Devastation!"

            Pikachu nodded. As Dragonite got closer, Pikachu's cheeks sparked and about a million volts of electricity crackled through the dragon pokemon. The resulting voltage also gave nearly everybody in the stadium that hadn't possessed spiky hair earlier, very charged, flyaway hair. Not to mention that all the lights went out when the light bulbs all exploded in a shower of glass.

            When the dust cleared, Dragonite lay fallen on the ground. 

            "Bout and match, Ketchum and Pikachu!" The announcer called. Everyone cheered. Ash ran down and hugged Pikachu tightly.

            "Ash Ketchum is now the Indigo League Champion!" 

            In the daze that followed afterwards, Ash was only dimly aware of Lance slipping away. He shrugged and ignored the nagging feeling that he was missing something. He concentrated on the present, which consisted of Misty kissing him passionately.

            But something still felt wrong…

            Lance sat in his darkened room quietly. The only light came from his glowing silver eyes.

            "Dragons don't cry." Lance reminded himself. "Only weak people cry. I'm not weak, not anymore. Not like when I was a kid… I'm the Dragon Master now."

            That must be why dragon's tears are so precious, ne? A voice sounded in his head. That they're more valuable then diamonds? 

            "Yes, that must be it, Dragonair." Lance said.

            Why don't you just tell him how you feel? Aerodactyl asked.

            "Aerodactyl, what am I supposed to say? We were in love in our past lives but then we were killed and both reborn but I'm the only one who remembers?" Lance asked sarcastically. "I'm sure that will go over very well. And in case you haven't noticed, that kiss Misty Waterflower gave him was just bordering on being socially unacceptable in public."

            So what are you going to do? The second Dragonair questioned.

            Lance smiled, a smile that didn't _quite _touch his eyes. "Well… I can't _force_ him to remember, but I'm certainly not going to hang around and watch him fall for another person. I'm going to leave."

            Where are you going? Gyrados wanted to know.

            "Where do people with no hope left go?" Lance asked humorlessly. His eyes began to darken slightly, as a wind began to blow, even though the windows were all closed.

            As energy began to swirl around him, Lance shut out the protests of his dragon pokemon. They didn't understand how he felt, after all. And he highly doubted that Ash would care if he mysteriously vanished. 

            "Now…. Elemental vortex." Lance said softly. Energy swirled around his body, before it closed in and he disappeared.

            Safe in their ultra balls, his dragon pokemon began to cry.

            Ash froze. Something terrible had just happened, but he didn't know _what_…

            "What's wrong?" Misty asked, as she wound her arms around him. "This is supposed to be our big moment, but you're spacing out! What's going on?"

            Ash suddenly shook his head. "No, this is wrong, Misty. This wasn't meant to be." He began putting his clothes back on. 

            Misty couldn't understand what was going on. "But Ash, I thought you wanted this." She said petulantly.

            "I'm sorry, Misty." Ash said. "But things weren't supposed to happen this way." He yanked on his boots and dashed out.

            Misty sat, stunned. It was only until a few moments later that the thought finally registered and she began to cry.

            "I can't believe he loves someone else…"

            Ash didn't even bother to look at where he was going, he was listening to his instincts and they were pointing in a certain direction.

            To his surprise, no guards barred the way. As Ash ran, bits and pieces of memory floated back into his head. He couldn't understand how he could have possibly forgotten his one true love…

            The door was locked. Ash groaned and threw out a poke ball. "Scyther, a little help, Please?"

            Scyther appeared and cut through the lock easily with its whirring blades.

            Ash burst in, ready to stop Lance, but Lance was nowhere to be seen.

            You're a bit late. A voice said.

            Ash jumped. When his eyes had adjusted, he noticed Dragonite sitting on the bed.

            "What do you mean?"

            Lance has invoked the Elemental Vortex. It's nearly impossible to disrupt such a complex spell. You'd better not try. 

            "Why?"

            Dragonite sweatdropped. * Is he that clueless? * Lance wished for you to be happy with Misty. The last word was spat out, like a curse. To spare himself the pain, he sealed himself. Any questions? 

            "How do I save him?" Ash asked frantically.

            Dragonite shrugged. Beats me. But only do it if you're absolutely sure. Otherwise, you'll probably wind up dead. 

            Ash shook his head. "I'm willing to take the risk."

            Dragonite blinked. * That was a sudden change of heart. Hard to believe that just this afternoon he and the water girl were kissing. * Then, Dragonite noticed that Ash's eyes were no longer brown, but a warm sea green. * Ah, he must have broken the barrier placed on his memories. In that case, he may succeed. *

            Here's what you do. You open your own elemental vortex. They'll link together. You have about an hour before you disappear as well, so use your time wisely and don't falter! 

            "Yes, sir!" Ash said, saluting.

            I'm a girl. 

            Ash nervously sat on Lance's bed as he focused his power. "I hope this works… Elemental Vortex!"

            The same colored bands surrounded him as well. Ash took a deep breath before he opened his eyes again.

            To his slight surprise, Lance was sitting not too far off, staring into the distance. Ash quickly ran over to him. "Lance!"

            Lance turned around, and his expression changed to one of shock. "Ash, what are _you _doing here?"

            "I came to rescue you!" Ash said, not caring how stupid it sounded.

            Lance raised his eyebrows. "Oh? Sorry Ash, but I'm afraid nobody can rescue me now. It's too late."

            "No its not!" Ash said. "Come on, we still have time to leave!"

            Lance shook his head. "Ash, I have nothing to live for. I don't know which one of my pokemon sent you on this crazy mission, but I want you to leave."

            Ash walked closer. "Are you sure?" He asked.

            Lance viciously beat down the love and desire that sang through his veins. "Yes." He hissed through clenched teeth. "And I suggest that you don't stand so close. It's unnerving."

            "Why?" Ash asked as he leaned in closer. "Are you sick or something?"

            Lance was fighting an internal battle. * Do it! * His heart shouted. *No! He won't understand! * His mind replied. * Who gives? * 

            His heart won.

            Mist swirling before his silver eyes, Lance gave in. He pinned the younger trainer down and fiercely kissed him, crushing his lips against Ash's. Ash was too stunned to react.

            (Ohohohoho! I did warn you that it was mastershippy! Don't worry this is only PG-13! No explicit actions.)

A few seconds later, Lance broke the kiss. He looked at Ash through slightly darkened eyes.

            "Well?" He asked in a husky voice. "Are you satisfied now?"

            "Yes." Ash said confidently. He brushed the bangs away from Lance's face and sat up (Hey, he was on the ground, remember?). "I understand perfectly."

            Silver eyes met sea green.

            "You…remember?" Lance asked in shock.

            "Yes." Ash repeated. "And I think that we should continue this discussion elsewhere. Will you come back with me now?"

            Lance smiled. "Yes." Pure white light surrounded both of them and they landed on top of Dragonite.

            Yay! You're back! Dragonite said, glomping Lance. Don't EVER do something that stupid again! 

            Lance sighed and ruffled Ash's hair. "You know, somehow I don't think it's going to happen again."

            Ash grinned.

            I'll leave you two alone now! Dragonite said, as she saw the look in their eyes and quickly dashed out the door.

            The moon shone brightly over the two sleeping forms. 

Well, what did you think? Drop me a review! Personally, my opinion is that if Ash has to be paired up, it had better be someone decent. So I chose Lance, who's my second favorite pokemon bishonen! Seiryu will put out flames. *Wink* The sequel will be up soon, if anyone wants one.. I'm already working on the prequel too.


End file.
